


Why so serious?

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddies, Flirting, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, M/M, smluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hummel-Anderson's throw their first Halloween party. One for the kids and then one for the adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, all.

Kurt rubs a hand over his tired shoulders and sighs.

 

His dining room looks like a kid’s party has threw up in it. Technically, it has. There are orange, black, purple and green banners and streamers dangling from wall to ceiling of each corner of the room. The windows have been tinted black with wash-off spray paint and there are bundles of fluffy spider cobwebs gathered in each nook and cranny. There are skeletons, bats, witches, devils, ghosts, you name it and it’s there sitting or standing or hanging somewhere in the room to help add to the spook factor. The lights have been dimmed to create a gloomy, dull atmosphere all around the house and the iPod dock plugged in over in the corner is playing out loudly cool but creepy sound effects of creaking doors, distant howls and screams and such.

 

The dining table is an absolute mess of paper plates and cups, cookie crumbs and half eaten slices of pizza and quarter full empty bowls of lime green, gooey jelly with little, black, plastic spiders buried in it.

 

Kurt had been really blasting Pinterest and other sites for weeks beforehand; gathering ideas, and recipes and such.   

 

It actually has been a really great afternoon. The Halloween tea party for Katie and Spencer and a few of their friends from school and around the neighbourhood had been a great success, and Kurt assumes that it will probably become an annual thing. The kids were wild and excited and loved every moment of it, all of them. Kurt’s two, particularly loved their costumes and had great fun helping Kurt make the base of the pumpkin for Spencer and the bloodied dress for Katie’s Dracula’s bride costume.

 

Blaine had helped with the planning and décor, but mostly spent his time scaring the kids with Halloween decorative items he would bring home with him.

 

Although the afternoon had proved to be tiring, Kurt had to smile when he watched his children skip down the street as soon the sky grew dark for their trick or treating jaunt; with high pitched squeals of laughter. They were escorted by one of the moms whose kids came to their party and had agreed to let them sleep over afterwards. She only lives across the street and has a child in both of Katie and Spencer’s classes; which has worked out well for friendships, carpool sharing and homework assistance over the years.

 

Now, as proud and happy and satisfied as Kurt is over the success of his first children’s Halloween party; the only issue is that he has precisely one hour, if that, to clean up, clear away some of the kid’s stuff and turn the whole place into an adult-appropriate Halloween party.

 

The idea of throwing the party for Katie and Spencer and their friends had been of course, Katie and Spencer’s idea. Kurt could only cope with so much begging and pleading and leg hugging from the two until he cracked and started to thrill at the idea of letting his creativity flow.

 

After all, Kurt is nothing but a good host and when he starts something he doesn’t stop until it is perfection.

 

The idea of then throwing an adult Halloween party for Kurt and Blaine and _their_ friends afterwards had been of course his husband’s idea. And when the kids were sound asleep in bed and Blaine had closed their bedroom door, seductively climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where Kurt was reading; Kurt knew that whatever Blaine was about to do or suggest or ask of him, Blaine could have it.

 

Damn, Blaine and his seductive tactics.

 

With a short yawn, Kurt quickly gets to work, starting off with clearing up the used and dirty items on the table. He’d already made plenty more Halloween inspired dishes, deserts and drinks with a splash of alcohol to serve for the adults.

 

He then collects the wrapping paper from the pass the parcel game which had been ripped to shreds and left all over the floor. He quickly vacuums up some glitter, toilet tissue and crafts paper that had exploded out of the Mummy style piñata.

 

After that, Kurt goes to the closet under the stairs which has been housing his Halloween supplies and gets some more tubes of fake blood to smear over the windows and doors and surfaces- thankfully it’s the easy wipe stuff.

 

He’s just in the middle of organizing some spooky, decorative candles when he glances up at the clock on the wall and notices he has less than thirty minutes left to be ready for his guests arriving.

 

Upstairs in the closet he has a slinky, black, sleeveless leotard and waistcoat ensemble with ripped skinny jeans which he’s looking forward to slither his way into. To accessorize with he has a long, swishy, velvet tail, fingerless gloves and a pair of pointy ears to place on top of his head after shaking his hair out into a bed head look.

 

If he’s quite honest, he’s rather looking forward to having Blaine take him out of the outfit later that night when the guests have gone home. It’s been too long since the kids have slept out.

 

At the thought of his beloved husband’s name, Kurt puffs out another sigh and goes in search of him. Blaine had been rather helpful and excited during the kid’s party but as soon as it ended Kurt had noted how fast he was to retreat upstairs to begin getting ready.

 

Blaine loves dressing up. Kurt knows this. He takes it very seriously and always puts a lot of effort into his outfit choices and the making of them but after so many years of marriage and having children together, Kurt thinks that Blaine could really hold back on the surprises and just stick around a bit longer to help with boring, adult stuff.

 

As it happens, Kurt knows who Blaine is going to be this year. He showed Blaine the picture, advised him on what clothes to wear and even bought the wig for him. Blaine just somehow reverts back to his old, excited puppy, high school self.

 

“Blaine.” He calls, looking up to the ceiling knowing that his husband will be upstairs somewhere doing god knows what and looking like god knows who. There’s no answer.

 

Kurt huffs out a sharp breath and marches through the house towards the staircase, a frown forming in the V between his eyebrows. The battery operated toys and statues he had carefully placed into hiding spaces all over the house come to life with screams and roars and growls at the sound and vibration of his foot steps. Kurt startles and then scowls, mentally cursing himself for letting Blaine convince him to buy the things.

 

Maybe he’s getting too old for this? The thought passes fleetingly and Kurt wills it away with the idea of alcohol and pumpkin cheesecake to come. He’s just a little tired that’s all, he’ll be fine. 

 

“Blaine.” He yells, this time. “Come down here and help me. You need to make that Zombie Rum Punch. Rachel and Jesse will be here no doubt far too early and I need at least one drink in me before that happens.”

 

He gets to the hallway mumbling to himself, turns the corner towards the staircase and stops dead in his tracks. A little gasp escapes him as one hand flies to his mouth and the other comes to rest over his beating heart.

 

There on the staircase, about halfway up and barely visible with the dimmed lights and tinted windows, sits his husband.

 

Blaine’s legs are spread wide with his feet planted on the step below where he sits. He’s dressed in dark purple suit pants and the fabric clings to his thighs superbly.

 

His elbows are resting on his knees and Kurt’s eyes follow his bare arms, complete with bulging biceps up to his bare shoulders; until his smooth chest becomes partially covered with an olive green vest and a patterned tie to match knotted around his bare neck. Kurt can just make out the outline of Blaine’s pecks through the V-shaped gap where his buttons are not all done up.

 

“Why so serious?” Blaine drawls in a low tone as he stares at Kurt, he accentuates the ‘s’ and Kurt almost shivers.

 

Their eyes finally meet and _oh, goodness._ Blaine’s face is painted in splotches of white, his eyes and those lovely, bushy eyebrows of his are ringed in full, black, messy circles. His mouth is smudged in scarlet red from his lips to his cheeks.

 

The smirk that he directs at Kurt is one of the scariest and also hottest things that Kurt has ever seen. His hazel eyes simmer darkly as they bore into Kurt’s gaze.

 

Kurt’s mouth goes a little dry and he licks his lips. He can’t quite remember what he’s supposed to be doing. He is _so_ unlike the high school, dapper, cute-dress up Blaine.  

 

“Wh-what um, happened to –ah B-BeetleJuice?” Kurt can barely keep his voice calm and his tone below high pitched.

 

Blaine looks up and down Kurt’s body and smiles slowly. It’s the creepiest thing yet Kurt feels his whole insides set on fire. Even his knees start to feel weak. He doesn’t even feel stressy or tired at all now. His _body_ is definitely awake.

 

Blaine rubs a slick, purple, gloved hand through his hair and as Kurt watches him he only notices then that Blaine has let his curls free and has only used a smidgen of gel to create a messy, side Parton. There are flecks of green spray painted into his roots and at the tips and Kurt’s mouth drops open, just a bit.

 

Blaine stands, towering over Kurt on the staircase and slowly starts to descend towards him. He slides a hand into his incredibly tight pants pocket and when he pulls it out again he’s holding a small, plastic hand knife.

 

He’s the most terrifying yet alluring, captivating, tempting sight that Kurt has ever seen. Kurt’s eyes are wide, lips still parted as he stares at Blaine, watching how he slowly comes down towards him until their standing shoe to shoe.

 

Blaine tilts his head to the side, smiles again and Kurt can actually feel his pants tighten a little. This is so not helping with the time schedule he’s on but Kurt has forgotten how to care. This is so unlike Blaine and it’s turning him on to no end.

 

“A man with nothing to fear is a man with nothing to love.” Blaine says, he raises the toy blade in his hand to tickle at Kurt’s cheek. “Let’s put a smile on that face.” He whispers to Kurt, his gaze sizzling and his voice dripping with deadly, sultry tones.

 

Kurt cracks a smile at that and tenderly traces the outline of Blaine’s vest with a feather light fingertip. He’s _so_ impressed with the sex on legs, yet petrifying costume. “Are you going to be quoting The Dark Knight the whole time at this party?” He asks teasingly if not a little breathless.

 

Blaine ducks his chin and leans in closer to whisper into Kurt’s ear. He pockets his knife and holds Kurt carefully by the waist with both hands, his thumbs rubbing deliciously against Kurt’s hipbones. “Do I really look like a man with a plan?”

 

Kurt can’t help but laugh at that and turns his head to kiss Blaine’s smudged cheek, careful not to ruin his cleverly applied makeup. He remembers sitting with Blaine after surprisingly agreeing to a Batman marathon with him, and enjoying the way Blaine’s eyes lit up whenever the joker came on screen. Blaine has always been a bit odd and liked things that you wouldn’t expect him to like. To quote his own words, he usually “zigs” when Kurt thinks that he will “zag” and Kurt will never not love that about him.

 

Blaine laughs with him now, and then calms himself enough to say “you’re just a freak. Like me.”

 

Kurt laughs harder, nodding a little and then nudges at Blaine to let him slip free. “Ok, _Joker._ “We’ve got like twenty minutes before the guests start arriving. Keep your quotes for them. Go and make yourself useful.”

 

Kurt steps up on to the first step to go and get ready. He smiles when he feel’s Blaine, close behind him.

 

“We aren’t going to get _freaky_ together, upstairs?” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear from behind. His chest moulded to Kurt’s back.

 

Kurt giggles, turning around into Blaine’s waiting arms. He’s so thankful the kids aren’t at home tonight. “And here I am thinking you would be in character all night.” He teases.      

 

“Don’t you want me always smiling?” Blaine replies, grinning. The red paint on his face makes it look like he’s smiling all the way up to his eyes with harsh, rugged stitches.

 

And if Kurt wasn’t so utterly impressed and aroused by his husband by now he would be running for the hills, screaming.

 

He’s already planning next years adult party in his mind as he climbs the stairs, excited to see what Blaine can come up with next year; with Blaine trailing behind him, tracing the plastic blade up and down Kurt’s shirt covered spine, successfully giving him shivers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be safe this Halloween and have fun


End file.
